Xeno Goku
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Character Synopsis At some point in history, an alternative timeline is born when Goku becomes a fundamental ally to the Time Patrol under the Supreme Kai of Time and takes a full on job as a Time Patroller. Xeno Goku in this timeline performed the Super Saiyan God ritual and absorbed his "God Ki" into his various Super Saiyan transformations. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Dragon Ball Heroes Name: Son Goku "Xeno" Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan God, Time Patroller Special Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Energy / Ki Absorption, Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Healing (Can heal others, carries Senzu Beans with him), Information Analysis, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation (Anyone with God Ki can open holes in space to summon meteors. Can create his own space/dimension), Time Manipulation (Can create a dimension in which time is slowed), Summoning (Can summon Shenron or Super Shenron), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to one hundred times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God, Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Survived attacks from Shroom that targeted his soul), Mind Manipulation (Demigra couldn't take over his mind and make him a Time Breaker), Magic (Demigra questioned why his magic wouldn't work on him), Temporal BFR (Was unaffected by one of Demigra's attacks, which had sent Beat through time), and Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until Hit powered up further) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level (Defeated Demigra, who was destroying the entire Dragon Ball Multiverse and it's Space-Time, which consists of at least 765 Timelines due to Toki-Toki hatching a timeline each of those years. Superior to Toki-Toki who's eggs were going to used to merge Universe 7 and The Demon Realm together, his powers also gave Demigra an absolute control over the entire Space-Time of Universe 7 and it's structure. DB's Multiverse is implied to run on the idea that the smallest actions in Time creates alternate Universes and is implied to have "Tons" of Timelines. Which would likely give the Multiverse well over than 1001 Parallel Universes) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with various Top-Tiers such as Demigra, Mira, Towa. Who have shown they can traverse other universes with sheer speed and are superior to Buu Saga characters) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal (Traded blows with Demigra, who was destroying the entire Dragon Ball Multiverse. Also fought Mira who's power was said to be able to tear apart entire Dimensions) Durability: Multiverse Level (Seemingly was going to survive the collapse of the entire Dragon Ball Multiverse. Traded blows with Demigra, Mira, and other Dragon Ball Top-Tiers) Stamina: Extremely High (Xeno Goku can transform and maintain forms like Kaioken which would usually put a massive strain on his body. Also can fight battles with little to no Ki) Range: Extended melee range. Multi-Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with portals. Intelligence: *Xeno Goku lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting *Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Power Pole and a patch of Senzu Beans Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fathers Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Time Traveler Category:Heroes Category:Staff Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Saiyans Category:Ki Users Category:Heroes Characters Category:Power Mimicker Category:Healers Category:Time Benders Category:Summoners Category:Light Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Portal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Tier 2